


Good night Gillian

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Cid had Vincent bunk in his room but something doesn't seem right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old stories, but still a good one.

Good night Galian

Final fantasy VII fan story

Cid Highwind/ Vincent Valentine

Warnings: bit of smut, yaio, Cid's cursing.

 

Damn that man was stubborn, even if Vincent had spoken up and said NO he still would be forced into doing this. Standing on his tiptoes the loop from his hammock slid onto the hook that hung over Cid's double bed. The brutish captain had insisted that he stay in his quarters tonight. It was going to be a cold day in midgar before he was going to sleep in the same bed with him hence the hammock. Looking around the room it was a bit smaller than the crew's quarters but big enough to accommodate two people. One corner had a closed bathroom that was able to have a full bath, a sink, and commode. The bed was in another corner towards the back of the room allowing it to look out two of the port holes.

A small table scattered with papers, maps, and parts of something that Cid was working on was near the door. Walking over to it he picked up one of the parts seeing that Cid had no idea what he was doing. Lifting his head he noticed a cork board covered with photos. Most of them were aerial shots of cities and mountains. One caught his attention, it was of Cid and Shera. He was much younger in it, late 20's maybe. They looked happy and a twinge stuck his chest looking at it. They looked so happy, just as he had been once before. Pulling the picture from its tack another hidden one fell to the floor. "Crap..." He whispered picking it up. Turning it over to see what it was he was surprised to see it was of him.

It was taken at sunset when he was standing on the bridge of the Highwind. His back was to the camera giving him a shadowy look. He looked so lonely and lost just standing there by himself. Pinning the photos back on the board he walked back to the bed and sat down observing the room.

Cid had a big grin on his face as he entered the cabin knowing that Vincent would be there waiting for him. Ever since he had met the tall and handsome ex-Turk he had wanted to sit down and talk with him. Have a few drinks and know him a lot better. The dark room seemed eerie as he noticed something new. Flicking on the lights Cid was a bit disappointed to see his friend sleeping in the hammock wrapped up in his red cape. Moving a bit to block the light from his eyes Vincent looked over his shoulder at the blonde captain. Cid laughed making him roll back facing the wall. "Aw- come on, you could have stayed up long enough for us to share a drink." Looking along the floor Cid noticed a neat pile of clothes and the metal covered boots. "You're not wearing anything tonight?" Cid said rocking the hammock to make Vincent look at him again. His gun belt was wrapped around one end of the hanging bed waving the Cerberus back and forth. "You keep this room really hot, besides you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in leather?"

Cid stepped back a moment the room was a comfortable 65 no hotter than it normally was. "You're no fun." Said Cid tossing his gloves on the counter and taking off his coveralls. Vincent could tell where he was at from the smell and noise he was making. When the door to the bathroom closed and the shower was turned on he relaxed and fell asleep from the sound of water. Then there was a shrill of a noise as Cid started singing making Vincent cover his head with his pillow.

Cid wrapped himself in a robe after finishing his shower and walked out to see that Vincent was facing him this time. Shaking his head he walked over to the table to work on the parts only to find that it was fixed and put back together. Other stuff around the room had changed as well, messes had been cleaned and things organized. He was impressed that Vincent had made it a bit nicer and more homely. Laughing to himself Cid got the image of Vincent cleaning things around a house dressed in an apron. Since there wasn't anything else to do Cid walked over to the bed and disrobed. Unknown to him Vincent had been watching every move he made ever since he had left the bathroom. Now he had a good view of every inch of tanned skin on Cid's body just within arm's reach. Quickly he closed his eyes again faking sleep as Cid climbed into bed. "I see you don't sleep with anything on as well." said Vincent making Cid stop pulling up the cover and put his arms behind his head. "God damn, I didn't even think you were still fuk'n awake." He said watching the hammock move as some of the red cape slid over the side. "Cid..."

"Yea?"

"...Why did you have me bunk with you?"

"I don't fuk'n know... I guess you looked as if you needed someone to talk to. I mean hell you sit in the dark scaring the crap out of everyone, and your fuk'n eyes glow in the dark as well."

He could see the hammock move again and two glowing spheres of red light looking at him.

"And you're not afraid... of me?"

"Hell no! Why should I be?" The red orbs disappeared for a moment and then completely as Vincent rested back into the hammock. Cid was baffled for a moment, had Vincent asked that question or had one of the others?

"Cid..."

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight... Vincent."

It was near midnight when Cid got woken up by Vincent talking in his sleep. For a moment it sounded as if he was talking to someone, but then he began whimpering as if someone was beating him. Then it started getting strange, he was growling like an animal. "Hey... Vincent, you alright?" Reaching up to grab the side of the hammock Vincent suddenly rolled out of it landing on top of Cid. This was not Vincent, Cid could feel fur against his skin. It was Galian beast and he was half way covered by the red cape right in Cid's lap. Sharp claws dug into the sheets as the monster stirred half asleep. Cid held his breath as Galian settled against him and let out a sigh. He was lucky that the fall onto him hadn't woken him up. In the dim light from the windows he could make out his wolf like face and long horns. Relaxing a bit Cid ran his hand down Galian's neck making the beast wag his tail a bit and smack his jaws. It was surprising that the fur was so soft, almost like rabbits, he had expected it to be more course. "Damn, this is starting to feel good." he whispered burying his face into the soft mane and wrapping his arms around him. He could feel a rumble coming from its throat telling him that Galian was happy. The strong creature was more like a tame pet letting Cid run his hands through its fur.

"Cid...." Opening his eyes Galian was gone and Vincent was in his arms. Sitting up he was able to see those glowing eyes again. "...How did I end up here?" He was a bit confused as Cid hugged him a bit. "You fell out of your damn hammock and scared me half to fuk'n death." Vincent stared at him for a moment and then squirmed out of his arms. Placing his hands on either side of Cid He started to climb out of the bed. Cid was disappointed watching one of his long legs reach for the floor.

"Isn't it warmer in the bed with me?" Vincent stopped still looking at the cold floor his foot barely touching it. "Well?"

The long leg slowly returned to the warm bed and tucked it under the red fabric. "Good boy." Cid whispered burying his face into Vincent's hair and taking a huge whiff. "Who's the beast here you or me?" Asked Vincent.

Cid made a mock growl sending a shiver through him. He was enjoying this, Cid had Vincent right where he wanted him. While Cid nibbled on Vincent's neck something moved under the red fabric. "What the hell?" Yanking the cape away he was surprised to find that Vincent still had a tail. It was long, black, and fluffy like a wolfs. "God damn it! You're still Galian!!" Laying back onto the bed Cid covered his eyes and groaned. This wasn't happening the man he wanted was sitting between his legs and he was a werewolf.

Vincent could see that Cid didn't like the way things were going. Watching him grumble about his tail made him get a slight smile on his face. Moving from his spot he laid himself completely on top of Cid's bare chest. Letting what weight he had sink into the captain's muscles he crossed his arms resting his chin on the metal claw. Uncovering his eyes Cid was nose to nose with Vincent as his tail wagged back and forth.

Smelling Cid leaned forward and kissed him, "OK, I guess you're the beast." This time it was Vincent who growled biting at Cid's bottom lip. There was a lot of warmth coming from Vincent as Cid wrapped his arms around him. After a few more kisses and petting, the rest of the night was spent getting to know one another better.

The morning light awoke Cid making him let out a yawn. In mid-stretch he noticed a clawed hand lying on his chest. It gently dug into his skin as Vincent snuggled up to him as if he was a stuffed toy. The red cape was pulled up to his shoulders keeping him warm against Cid. Laughing a bit Cid gathered the sleeping man against him and moved some of the dark locks away so he could see Vincent's face.

"Hey... you awake?" The clawed hand dug again into his chest and Vincent buried his face into Cid's neck. "Don't go starting that you bastard, I bet the crew is wondering where I'm at by now." Even though Cid couldn't see his face he knew that Vincent was awake. "If you don't let me up I'll put you to work cleaning the cargo hold."

Cid could feel a smile from him and a bit of a snicker. "You wouldn't dare, you'd lose an expert gunner if we got in an air battle." Smiling Cid lifted Vincent's chin and kissed him.

"Your right, I love you too much to leave you in the cargo hold."

THE END...

 


End file.
